Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/Film Specjalny
Czuję kolejny, mroczny sezon na wiki! ^^''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Ehhh, pewnie trochę tak, jestem w trakcie myślenia jak to wszystko sklecić w całość i połączyć z badaniami o których wspomniałeś w swoim anime. Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 22:37, sty 24, 2014 (UTC) Podobno Mega Latios i Latias to ta sama Mega Wersja:P Podbno pokemony łączą się razem w jedną wersję :P Jakiśhacker odkrył to w kodzie X i Y jak i te dwa pozostałe poekmony czy trzy XD :PVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Też tak słyszałem, ale postanowiłem wstawić Latiosa i Latiasa, zmienia się w takie same mega formy, ale nie łączy się Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 10:24, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) No i według mnie tak będzie lepiej :) Nie mogę się doczekać tego filmu :DVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Ja też xD Teraz kto go za mnie napisze :P :P :P A jak plakacik? :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 10:28, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) xDDD Plakacik super :D Czekam! Masz w tej chwili zacząć pisać! XDVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Hah, VOlcie, na zmianę emocjonujemy się własnym anime xD Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 10:48, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) xDDDD 'Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Volt! *^* Alakazam! *^* Zajefajny Deoxys! *^* T^T To takie piękne! Trzcina wraca! T^T ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Jeszcze brakuje Chikorita Movie Poster XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' No zobaczymy Volcie, nie ciesz się na zaś xD Co do Volta możesz być pewny jego większego udziału w filmie ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 13:18, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) *^*, *^*, T^T Tak się cieszę! Poprawiasz mi humor :D Jak jeszcze napiszesz że dzisiaj 1 część ,to już całkiem XD ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Specjalnie dla ciebie Volcie - Chikorita Movie Poster dostępna na stronie filmu :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 13:48, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) hahaha XD Genialny XD Teraz dawaj pierwszą część! XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Będzie jeszcze w tym miesiącu? :P Lepiej spytaj się czy w tym roku XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' xD Mika, skąd takie nagłe zainteresowanie moją twórczością :P :P :P Być może część pojawi się w tym miesiącu Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 15:20, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) To, że nie komentuję, nie oznacza, że nie czytam o-o ehhh ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 15:36, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) A właśnie komentarze motywują do dalszego pisania :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' No właśnie! Bo teraz, skoro wypowiedziałaś się na dyskusji tego filmu, to wiem, że chociaż dwie osoby mają chęć go przeczytać! Wow, szykuje się mi sława jak J.K. Rowling :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 16:42, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) To zawsze dodawaj tą jedną (mnie) nawet jak będzie 0 komentarzy :3 Ja też czytam ;-; Trzy osoby. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 16:45, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) Nigdy nie będzie zero, bo porządny i wierny czytelnik Volt zawsze mi skomentuje ;) Dami jakby gdzieś nie wyparował to też by skomentował... ;/ Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 16:58, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) Aff *^* Jakie wyróżnienie ! *^* U mnie to zawsze Mika komentuje XD Właśnie co z Dami i Latiosem?Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Nie mam pojęcia :< niestety, tęskni mi się za nimi, bo to byli jedni z moich głównych odbiorców, razem z tobą Volcie, ale cieszy mnie ogromnie, że Mika i Lill także czytają moje anime :D PS: Ja tez komentuję!!! Jak nie zapomnę :< Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 17:16, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) xD Mi za nimi też ;.; ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Komentarze do PROLOGU Na ile oceniasz prolog? Ekstra Bardzo dobry Dobry Ok Eeee Słaby No macie już macie :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 11:33, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) AAAaaa Już czytam XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' GENIALNE *bo Lil nic inteligentniejszego powiedzieć nie umie* Czekam na dalsze części! *>* Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 11:38, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) Świetne, genialne i inne :3 Wreszcie Trzcina wraca! *^* Nawet pojawił się Hikari na zdjęciu! T^TVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Miało być inne :P Nie wiem czy wracam Volcie, tak czy siak dobrze mi się to pisało - pierwsze to taki wstęp, drugie to legenda, no nie wiem, zadowolony jestem nawet ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 11:43, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) Teraz będziesz miał więcej ochoty na pisanie:P Wiem co mówię XD Sam mam ochotę napisać teraz 4 odcinek XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Więc pisz, czkamy ;-; Niee, na dzisiaj się wyprztykałem z pomysłów :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 11:59, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) "Dziś"... To znaczy, że jutro jest jakaś szansa! Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 12:02, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) Czyli jutro? XD Obiecaj że jeszcze w tym miesiącu będzie jedna część XPVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Dobre, ale krótkawe nawet jak na prolog xD Hah, jak przemyślę fabułę, to możliwe, że tak. Taka sprawa, że dużo się musi wydarzyć w części pierwszej, a mam na razie zarys początku i zarys końca tej części, ale nie wiem co w środku jeszcze :P MIKA O.o Dzięki :D Miło to słyszeć. Co do długości to planowałem coś w okolicach 1000 słów na prolog, a jest 800, no trochę krótkie, ale myślę, że treściwe :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 12:05, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) Krótkie czy nie, przynajmniej jest! Jak to co w środku? Dialogi! Powiedz które zajął miejsce w lidze Sinnoh i tp XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Zobaczymy, może ligę napiszę, nie wiem xD Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 16:14, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Zaraz, a to "jutro" wymienione w części pierwszej to ma być synonimem słowa "nigdy"? ;-; ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 19:17, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Zapalmy wirtualny znicz dla tego oto filmu, jak i całe twórczości świetnego admina i użytkownika - Trzciny! * Na zawsze w naszych sercach ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''